


Dancing

by ShadowToshikox3



Category: Blue Dragon
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowToshikox3/pseuds/ShadowToshikox3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight is the ball to celebrate the defeat of Nene and Jiro is having a hard time asking Kluke out. When Shu steps in to help his friend, will Jiro finally gain the courage to ask Kluke that one question; or will he chicken out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written a long time ago so please bear with me. This also was my very first story to be posted. No flames!

“So you want me to go to the dance, in a tuxedo, and pretend me and Kluke are dating?”

“Yup.” I lterally facepalmed. “Why would you want me to do that?” Jiro asked as he had this annoyed tone in his voice.

“Because Jibral already said I should go with Sahlia. Clerarly I think you two should come.” Okay, make a note. NEVER tell Shu that I have a crush on Kluke. EVER. Jiro crossed his arms across his chest as he said, “I dunno…..” Shu looked at Jiro with the puppy dog eyes and started begging. “C’mon Jiro! You have to come!”

“Why do I HAVE to come Shu?” Jiro started to get irritated by the sound of Shu constantly begging. “Because it could also be a great chance to tell Kluke how you feel.” After he said that, Jiro’s cheeks immediately started turning a crimson red. Shu must have seen this cause he smirked and stared to say… “Okay, if you don’t want to go, then I’ll just ask Andropov and see if he’s interested…..” Shu started walking off…. “Wait.” Jiro called out to Shu just before he left Jiro’s room.

“Yes?” Shu asked as he had this amused look on his face as he turned around to face Jiro. Jiro couldn’t help but blush as he said, “Fine, I’ll go…..” “YEEESSSSS!” Shu screamed and started bear hugging his best friend very happy that he had agreed. “Shu, put me down!” Jiro said as he started getting crushed in the bear hug that his friend was giving him.

‘Phew, that was a close one…. Almost got my insides crushed….’ Jiro thought to himself as he was loose from Shu’s deadly over-powered bear hug. “Now, since that’s over with, I need to talk with someone. I’ll be right back.” Jiro said as he walked out of his house and walked towards Kluke’s house.

* * *

 

As Jiro got closer to Kluke’s door his palms started to sweat from nervousness and his face was as red as a tomato. Jiro was hesitating for about 10 minutes before he finally knocked on Kluke’s door. He waited for her to answer and about five minutes later Kluke was at the door smiling. “Jiro, it’s so nice to see you.”

She gave him that adorable smile that she always had. “Y-yeah….” He said flustered as he looked down at the ground from embracement. “Jiro? Are you alright? You’re face is all red.” Kluke said as she came closer to him and put her hand on his head. Jiro suddenly stiffened at the touch of Kluke’s hand on his head. C’mon you idiot, just say it! “K-kluke?” Jiro said as him and Kluke walked into her living room.

“What is it Jiro? Something wrong?” Kluke asked as she saw his cheeks turn red from him being embarrassed. “I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the ball tomorrow night?” It took about 3 minutes before Kluke had registered what he said and she answered. Jiro, afraid of what she will say, completely was thrown off guard with what she said next. “Is that why you’re here? As part of the plan?” Kluke asked as she had an amused look on her face. Jiro started to blush a crimson and realized that she was apart of the plan. She knew about it…? But…. Kluke as if reading his mind, said “Of course I knew about it. I was just shocked at first by what Shu is planning. But I guess it’s a good thing.” Kluke finished her sentence with a smile and a slight flustered look on her face.

Jiro, smiling and then now regaining his courage, took her hands in his and started leaning forward. Kluke, now confused, asks with her cheeks all red “J-jiro-“ But before she could finish her sentence, Jiro smashed his lips on hers completely throwing her off guard. After about a few minutes of being shocked, she started melting into the kiss. She started moving close to Jiro as they both started to depend the kiss. They we’re so close, that their bodies we’re touching each other. Both of them could feel this as both their faces turned crimson red. But that didn’t bother them. Right now, it was just Jiro and Kluke. Nothing to worry about.

At least, until Kluke’s door opens with Shu and Sahlia. Sahlia was smiling while Shu smirked and held up the camera and took a picture. They heard a flash going off and pulled apart only to find Shu and Sahlia standing in the doorway. Both Jiro and Kluke blushed and took a step away from each other. Little did they know, while Shu and Sahlia we’re talking, Jiro and Kluke both slid their eyes to each other as their hands intertwined with each other’s.

 


End file.
